


Fade

by Xhaira



Series: FFXIV Write 2020 [17]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Drugging, Drugs, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26614936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xhaira/pseuds/Xhaira
Summary: The Exarch makes a terrible mistake in his attempt to help Xhaira recover.
Relationships: Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)/Original Character(s)
Series: FFXIV Write 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907896
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Fade

**Author's Note:**

> I'm being mean to the Exarch today :(
> 
> Thanks for reading!

“Auri.” Xhaira weakly offers the bowl of half-eaten soup that The Exarch brought him to his mate. “My body feels so heavy. I don’t think I can keep holding it. I’m so tired all of a sudden.”

“Not to worry.” Two sets of eyes fall on The Exarch. “This is normal. I put a few properties in the soup to ensure that you get enough rest and build back your strength after that battle against a second Lightwarden.”

Silence filled the room, and The Exarch stopped himself from squirming under their judgemental gaze. 

Aurion finally spoke. “You drugged his food.” The Keeper looked at The Exarch accusingly.

The Exarch opened his mouth to deny the accusation, but then sighed. “I suppose, technically yes. It’s not a drug though, just aetherial regeneration properties. The side effects-”

“You drugged me!” Xhaira struggled to stay awake, but he was quickly fading. “I trusted you!”

The Exarch felt alarm course through his body. “It will not hurt you. I just wanted to ensure that you got enough rest before-”

“Where we come from, Exarch” Aurion’s voice and expression were filled with anger. “Food is sacred and respected. You do not just add drugs or properties to someone else’s food without their consent.” Aurion settled Xhaira into the bed, trying to soothe him. “He’s been poisoned and drugged through food or drink multiple times since traveling to Eorzea. Because of that, he does not take sustenance from others lightly. Xhaira accepting food from you was a large matter of trust. Which you just destroyed. You had only to ask permission to give him a sleeping tonic to meet the same result of rest, but instead you tainted his food.”

The Exarch watched as Xhaira lost his battle to stay conscious, and he realized as those red eyes closed, pain and hurt evident in them, that he’d made a grave mistake. 

Aurion pulled the coverlet up over his mate’s chest before turning to address The Exarch again. “Take your leave, Exarch. You have done enough damage today.”


End file.
